Megaman Classic : Enter the Demon Lord Zakuto!
by AsherValentine
Summary: #Megaman classic X Gundam breaker (there's no tag sadly). SUM: I'm supposed to customize my Gunpla Zakuto in Assembly System but somehow end up a world where robot exists and evil mad scientist trying to use robot to take over the world. That's cool if I'm not involved, but the world doesn't take me lightly. Because I am Zakuto, the self-proclaim demon lord gunpla of another world.
1. Chapter 1: GGnormallife

**Hello everyone, this is the 2nd story posting. The plot might probably be lame, but this is merely for the heck of it out of boredom. **

**I'm probably not going to follow any game/comic plot if I'm lazy, this is a merely comedic bored way.**

**I don't own anything, except getting the gunpla.**

* * *

chp1: #GGnormallife

Have you ever heard of Gunpla Battle Simulation? It is a capsule chamber simulation battle system that allows users called themselves Gunpla Fighter to use the computerized simulation of the popular plastic model gunpla from the Gundam series, allowed them to customized their original gunpla using the Assemble System for battles and in-game quest. It is a current state of the art E-sports that is currently recognized globally.

I am no one special, just a normal person who likes playing with gunpla simulation casually. But what happens, later on, is something that shouldn't happen in normal life. Cause right now, I'm currently freaking out because when I take a look at myself in the middle of unknown places that looked like a warehouse.

I've become Zakuto (I took it from the SD Musha Gundam series), my custom made Zaku gunpla that I created in Assembly System in the simulation early. No, I'm not controlling it, I had become IT!

'How the hell is this happening?! Let's see, if I remember correctly I was supposed to mess around in the Assembly System for new parts I've obtained from the mission and...damn it, everything is just blank and I can't remember what happened after that!' I tried to pinch my nose bridge no thanks to the headache but soon found out I don't have one because of my Zaku 2S head, I probably just pinch my supposed 'mouth' I guess.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in the capsule simulation machine, how did I get into this hangar?" I take a look around the warehouse and its pitch dark, probably an abandoned hangar judging from the mess in the place.

By some miracle, my visibility turned bright like night vision, which is very handy in my current case. It seems that this head of mine can display a HUD the same as the game that showed my durability and my boost gauge. 'Cool, it displays everything from the game, my primary weapon gauge, optional weapon etc. hope the recharges gauge remains the same.'

When I decided it's time to step outside, I pushed aside the gate while that brightness of the sunlight temporary blinded me. After adjusting myself, it seems that I'm near a seaport but the scenery around me doesn't look very familiar to me.

"Where am I? What is this place?" I ask myself, yep this place is definitely not my hometown or any neighbourhood I'm familiar with. I looked around and saw an abandoned fitting mirror just beside the gates. Curious about how I looked, I've decided head towards the mirror and wow, If it wasn't this weird situation I'll be fangasm now.

The broken mirror, although the bottom is shattered it still enough for a full view. I'm looked exactly as my gunpla I customized in Assembly System.

A Char's Zaku 2 head with a golden horn on each side with a black paint job and red mono-eye, making me look so evil and badass hehe.

My torso is from Kshatriya, paint with black on the chassis with red on the abdomen area. The mega particle cannon on the chest, I've coloured all gold on four of them, sometimes it makes me having golden tits reminds me of cow...scratch that thought.

My arms are Gouf custom arm, well those spikes on both shoulder just make it even more badass with golden spikes and black paint. I painted red on the machine-gun finger on the left as the system let me.

The legs, of course, I'm using a Zaku 2 legs, painted all-black on the waist and tights, coloured red on the pipe on side of the legs, and light metallic gold on the leg guard and bottom feet. I've painted metallic dark red on top of the feet as well.

I'm also wearing an ABC mantle, coloured with dark on the outer layer and bloody red inside. As for booster, I've forgotten to change but currently using a Try Burning Gundam at the back.

I've done several poses since it's not every day to have a chance like this and...yeah everything about my appearance are scream EVIL and VILLAIN. Which kinda troubles me, how am I supposed to ask for help with this appearance?

"Freeze!"

'Well, there goes my answer. If there's Twitter in this world, it'll be #GGnormallife today'

* * *

**Yeah, kinda short. But it's just so-called intro...well not really 100% intro.**

**I'm actually wanted to make a one-shot of this, but I give it a try for now.**

**If got any suggestion, I'm open for it. **


	2. Chapter 2: I am Zakuto!

**And...here come part 2 of my boredom! I've just noticed there are no Megaman and GBF stories which are weird, I thought there will be a few or probably some other tag of Rockman x Gundam. **

**But never mind about that. I'm sure there be some later. **

**Zakuto: Hey, why you didn't tell them about my normal appearance, as in my human face?**

**Asher: Sorry my lord, I just have no idea how you should look like. I plan to give you no face identity, you know like Goblin Slayer?**

**Zakuto: Just say you're lazy to describe.**

**Asher: Yeah, I'm lazy to describe. It's supposed to be a boredom fic anyway.**

**As usual, I don't own anything except my Zakuto (not the real one).**

* * *

Chp 2: The Demon Lord from another world! For real?

Let's see, where was I? Oh yeah, I was in some arcade shop near around the neighbourhood. I was planning to farm some parts for my gunpla in the simulation to upgrade my Zakuto gunpla with my friends. Man, we've been ambushed by other fighters like crazy but we won some pretty nice parts but too bad is mostly Gundam parts that I don't use. After we cleared the mission, I stayed behind to upgrade my Zakuto performance stats as much as I can.

I was able to manage myself but my Zakuto don't have crazy spamming firepower like the rest of my friends from using the Gundam type parts from famous series.

One of them probably trolling around using a full funnel/dragoon/bit parts from Strike Freedom Gundam, Cherebium Gundam or any gunpla that uses the funnel and build parts. Even on standby mode without any target just forming a Halo ring around it like like some freaking Ashura or something. I can't tell the EX-skill cause there's freaking beams, bullets & explosive everywhere that I can't tell which is which.

Next is a machinegun/Gatling user, my friend uses a Heavy Arm on everything. Consist of primary Double Gatling gun on left and a Naginata sword from Geelgoog. But he uses Psycho Zaku backpack and added additional missiles from build parts making it a walking fortress. I think the EX skill uses are all Gatling/Machinegun skills.

Next is a beam spammer user, this friend of mine is a sucker of mega beam cannons. So I think he uses a ZZ Gundam head, Strike Freedom body, I can't tell the arm parts, probably Lightning Gundam arm, and Wing Zero EW legs. He's a Wing series maniac, so using the Wing Zero Double buster rifle (not the EW versions) and all the EX-skills are about beam shots, I can't remember the name.

Yeah, they all seem pretty abusive builds with insane firepower, as for me I guess I'm the normal out of 3 and they call me noobs for using Zaku-2 even though I had several other parts mix up just not Gundam parts as I'm a Zaku fan, not hardcore just liking them. We hang out a lot but no offence to those pricks but sometimes they are assholes.

So as I remember, I'm supposed to be in the capsule simulation after I've done upgrading my Zakuto. I still can't remember how on earth I've become Zakuto and I have trouble coming to me.

"Freeze!"

'Oh great, just like 5 minutes or so after I opened my eyes, trying to remember what happens to me and I'm already in trouble.' I turned around ignoring the perpetrator warning, I've expected a police officer but what surprised me is that a little kid wearing a blue armour outfit with an arm-cannon pointing at me, next to him seems like a robotic red dog growling at me.

"Don't do anything funny, or I'll shot!" The boy tried to warn me? I supposed.

'He looks familiar...wait, don't tell me?' I scratched the side of my head with my index finger out of habit whenever I'm in deep thoughts. 'Nah, it couldn't be. Probably a Rockman cosplay together with his dog.' I shrugged myself, there's no way it's a real Rockman and definitely no way I'm in some Isekai stuff in Rockman world, can it?

"Muahahahaha! You've finally come brat!" That out of nowhere voice kind of startled me, my shoulder was jumped a little. I look around couldn't find the culprit until I take at the sky which I started to think myself am I still dreaming? There's an old man riding a UFO?

"Willy! You just won't quit, won't you?!" The Rockman point his Rock Buster at the UFO.

'I'm started to think that this is far too real to be cosplaying or a dream.' I mentally thought.

"Heh! Of course not! Not after I manage to bring a robot from an alternate universe to finally destroy you!" said.

"Alternate universe? So you did this?" It seems my deep voice kind of surprised them, well it sounds very demanding or order than asking a question.

"That's right! I found out the alternate universe theory and worked tirelessly to bring someone where Rockman was defeated. A world of the opposite event takes place! Now finish Rockman just like you did in your world!" Does Dr Willy command me?

I'm trying to process what I've just heard, one thing for sure is that I am pissed!

"I see, so that's all about it?" I started taking steps towards 's UFO. "Long story short, due to your repeated failures attempted to defeat this Rockman cause of your incapability and thus bringing me here against my will!" I stomped on the ground hard on each step I've made, I'm very mad right now, to tell the truth.

"S-Silence! I'm your master!"

"You are not master of mine!" I think my mono-eye flashed out which had scared him for calling out his minions of Zaku look-alike grunts with large shield attacking me.

It seems on reflex, I moved just like I did in gunpla simulation. Taking a quick step to the side to avoid fire and aimed my finger machine-gun towards them. 'Those annoying shield sure is sturdy, but not for long!' I charged towards one of these Zaku looking robots feint my step to make their shield face the opposite direction from where I was.

Just like simulation, my melee weapon materialized on my right arm and before the robot able to act, I cleaved it with my upgraded Zaku-2 Heat Hawk that follows my colour frame into half 45-degree angle and soon exploded. The other 3 continue to shot me with their shield protecting them. I noticed at my HUD display, it shows my EX-Skills!

I raised my Heat Hawk while circled it forming a dark void and throw it towards them, "Gravity Sphere!" when it hit on contact, the sphere extended big enough to absorb those robots together, what surprised me is that they've instantly destroyed rather than glued together like in simulation. I wonder does my in-game stats applied?

I hurried to aim my machine-gun finger n the UFO and shot it down, in no time lose control on the UFO and crashed in front of me. The old scientist manages to crawl out before the UFO exploded.

"W-What are you? You're supposed to be my creation from the alternate universe! You can't disobey me!" Dr Willy still claims that I'm his robot, how sad. I grabbed his collar and placed his fear covering face to me.

"Listen well" I speak softly with my deep voice dangerously, I'm not going to miss this chance to scared someone off like this while I had a chance! "You did not summon me from the alternate universe, and I'm sure as hell that my world is nothing like yours."

"W-What are you?!" Finally, the question I've waited for so long, if I have a face it'll be grinning by now. I dropped him down.

"Listen well, I am Zakuto! Feared as Demon Lord from another world!" I introduced myself as I fluttered the ABC mantle to the side while I'm making a grasping gesture with my red left palm (like the story picture) and again I can feel my mono-eye flashes red brightly.

* * *

**Yeaaaaahhhh! My bad, just feeling wanna do that.**

**And I'm using the Japanese term for Megaman, I'm too used to Rockman. Probably other characters as well if I remembered or feel like it.**

**Seriously though, I can't find any fic about Gundam Breaker, I saw a few but it's like less than 5 fingers count. **

**Well, hope you like Zakuto as there's too many Gundam type stories/fics. **

**The demon lord shall see you next time. **

**Muahahahaha! *poof***


End file.
